


Tallon IV Incident Report (Transcript)

by ApproachingApoapsis



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Not Beta Read, Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Work In Progress, idk how tags work yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApproachingApoapsis/pseuds/ApproachingApoapsis
Summary: (A retelling of Metroid Prime I, framed as and audio transcript. First work of many, I hope.)Samus Aran is dispatched to Talon IV following a distress beacon and has a rough week about it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Tallon IV Incident Report (Transcript)

Samus: OK, testing testing system check, uhh. Mic looks like it’s picking up… yeah ok cool. Video feed from suit issss... yep! Got it.

[Video begins, from the approximate perspective of her visor.]

Samus: Kinda grainy but it’ll do just fine. Where’s the thing I'm supposed to read for the start of these, I always forget. Let’s see, where are you hiding this time...

[She interacts with the ship’s console. The ship’s model is a non-standard variant of ancient Chozo technology.]

Computerized Voice: Flight path charted: Tallon IV Orbit. Tracking distress beacon

Samus: Thanks, Marcy, you’re an angel as always. Fuck it, I’ve basically got this thing memorized by now. Hi whoever has to listen to this, Please don’t get me in trouble with the federation if my memory of the legalese is a bit off.

[She clears her throat and adopts a more formal tone of voice.]

Samus: Contractors performing contract work on behalf of the Galactic Federation in roles which require the carry and use of weaponry, or the use of heavy grade power armor, must carry and utilize recording devices for the duration of contract work. (Uhhh i think the next part was) This recording must be complete, unredacted, and verified by a Galactic Federation monitoring team. The Contractor (that’s me, hi) must submit the complete recording and a formal report within, like a week or so. A copy of the video report, recording, and an audio transcript thereof will be made available for public review after the verification process has concluded.

[She relaxes and continues.]

Samus: Then there’s the part about requiring me to start off the recording with that statement, and i probably missed a “pursuant to” or something in there again. Basically, Federation doesn’t want folks running around with arm cannons and power bombs and stuff all the time. Plus they pretty much don't even want you to have Chozo tech without them knowing it. Formal role in the military's gonna be a big “no” from me so here we are. Bounty hunter license.

[The ship begins faster than light transit. Aran’s face is illuminated by the brilliant light outside her ship. Her face is scarred in places.]   
  
Samus: So, the mission. Step 1: Get in, investigate that distress beacon. Rescue survivors. Step 2: System reconnaissance to investigate reports of possible space pirate presence. Step 2.5: If I find any I’m killing them. You’re fucking welcome. Step 3: Observation, cataloging, and retrieval of relevant Chozo artifacts on the surface of Tallon IV. No one wants pirates getting any of it, especially not weapons tech. If everything goes well this is a quick in and out thing. Super routine. Everything should be  
fine.

[Her expression is difficult to read. FTL transit completes and the illumination fades.]

Samus: Ok. Let’s do this.

**Author's Note:**

> -This is my first attempt at writing something for anyone besides me to read! Basically the plan is to just go game by game, replaying some and writing from Samus’s perspective. It’s going to be a mess and more than a little self-indulgent, but hopefully fun for the both of us!  
> -The reason she mentions the video is a bit grainy is I’m partially replaying Metroid Prime on the Wii for this. Even though I think it’s held up pretty well I couldn’t resist making a dumb joke about some stuff looking a bit pixelly.  
> -The name “Marcy” is a shortened version of another ship’s name from a completely different fiction. It’ll come up more later possibly.  
> -Putting a voice to a silent protagonist always has the possibility to go weird, even if it’s a text-based one. Hopefully this Samus is a good one, but this is the first thing i’ve put on “paper” so we’ll have to see.  
> -Prolouge written and posted on 1/9/2021.  
> -Help with tags v much appreciated, I've never put something visible to other folks before.


End file.
